<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sokai Drabbles! by zdbztumble</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687374">Sokai Drabbles!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zdbztumble/pseuds/zdbztumble'>zdbztumble</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:01:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zdbztumble/pseuds/zdbztumble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Under the sea and under the trees, hearts are coming together! A few drabble requests I've done on Tumblr over the past few years.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sokai Drabbles!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1. THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT AND YOU KNOW IT</p><p>“So - this is what you meant by blending in.” Kairi flicked her tail up to get a better look at her fins. They were a transparent pink, with the body of her tail a warm reddish-purple color. Seaweed wrapped around her body, and her hair - <em>she wears it longer now</em> - spread out and up as she moved. Sora hoped the blue of the water was strong enough to cover the red he was sure was in his cheeks.</p><p>“That’s not as important here anymore,” he said, choking down a break in his voice. “Ariel and her friends know we’re from another world.”</p><p>“Oh yeah…your <em>music partner</em>.” Kairi giggled and swam over to Sora (<em>she got the hang of it faster than I did</em>, he noticed.) She leaned in uncomfortably close - Sora craned his head back - and grinned. “So when do I get to hear one of these songs?”</p><p>Sora gulped. “Ah - well, I don’t think they’re working on another musical right now…hehehe…”</p><p>“Sora!”</p><p>“Sora!”</p><p>He let out a long sigh of relief. Donald and Goofy were coming up from the right - Donald was fighting off a guppy that kept getting tangled in his tentacles - and they weren’t alone.</p><p>“Sora!” Ariel said brightly. “It’s great to see you again! Checking in to see if everything’s still calm here?”</p><p>“Something like that,” said Sora. “Ariel, meet my friend Kairi.”</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you.” Kairi smiled and waved, and Ariel did the same.</p><p>“Wow…so you’re from another world too?” Ariel asked.</p><p>“Mmm-hmm.” Kairi nodded. “And I’ve heard so much about you. Sora and I were just talking about the musicals you put on here.”</p><p>“Ah - Kairi,” Sora cut in. “There’s lots of other stuff here under the sea -”</p><p>“Oh, that’s perfect!” said Ariel. “We’re in rehearsal right now, and we could use some help. Sora, Donald, Goofy, if you don’t mind…and Kairi, if you could help too…”</p><p>“Of course!” said Kairi. “Sora was just saying he didn’t think you were doing one now, and he was so disappointed…”</p><p>“What!?” Sora turned on her. “Kairi, that’s not what I meant and you know it!” Kairi just beamed at him, her hands clasped behind her back.</p><p> “Sora, what’s wrong with you?” said Ariel, chuckling. “You weren’t embarrassed last time.”</p><p>“This is <em>different</em>,” Sora whispered, leaning in to Ariel’s left. “This time Kairi’s here. She’ll see me…”</p><p>Ariel’s mouth opened slightly, with a faint noise of comprehension. “Oh…I see.” She giggled again, and took Sora by the hand. “Well, don’t worry. I’ll make sure you give her something really special to see.”</p><p>“Wha - <em>but</em> <em>Ariel</em>!” Sora protested, to no avail. The mermaid just pulled him along in the direction of her father’s palace, and behind them, Sora could hear Donald, Goofy, and Kairi all giggling.</p><hr/><p>2. COME OVER HERE AND MAKE ME</p><p>
  <em>“Sora? Sora? Sora? Sora? Sor -”</em>
</p><p><em>“Cut it out, Kairi!” Sora reached back to knock the leaf she was using to tickle his neck away. Besides making him feel all funny, those big paopu leaves she used were prickly on one side.</em> For a new girl, she sure is annoying…</p><p>
  <em>What was worse, those leaves were long, which put her well out of his reach. No sooner had Sora put his hand down than the leaf started tickling him again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Kairi, I said cut it out!” Sora snapped, twisting around to glare at her. She was at the other end of the boat, lying on her stomach, with one arm supporting her head as the other waved the leaf around. Her mouth was set in a closed, mocking smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Come over here and make me,” she said as she flicked her wrist. The end of the leaf grazed the tip of Sora’s nose.</em>
</p><p><em>“That’s it!” He jumped up onto his feet, wooden sword in hand. Kairi actually seemed intimidated </em>- good, <em>Sora thought,</em> maybe she’ll stop. <em>Then the boat started to wobble. Sora tried to stop it, tried to shift his weight back to where they’d stay steady, but it was too late. He and Kairi both screamed as it flipped over and took them under the water…</em></p><p>===</p><p>“Sora? Sora? <em>Sora!</em>”</p><p>“WHOA!” Sora’s eyes shot open, and he almost felt whiplash from how quickly he sat up. He could feel a fine coating of sand on the back of his head and arms, and his face felt warm; he probably had a sunburn. <em>Man…I don’t even remember falling asleep…guess that daydreaming really got carried away - </em>“OW!”</p><p>“Are you awake yet?” he heard Kairi call, before another small coconut landed on his head. Sora craned his head back; Kairi was up in the tree to his left, with her hood flipped over her head. The smile on her lips was still plain to see.</p><p>“Cut that out, Kairi,” Sora chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. She laughed and plucked another coconut from the tree.</p><p>“Come up here and make me,” she said with a wink.</p><p><em>Oh, not this time. </em>Sora jumped on to his wrist, flicked his wrist, and pointed the Kingdom Key up at Kairi. A quick shot of magic knocked the coconut away, and a quick Magnet spell lifted a giggly Kairi out of the tree and pulled her down towards him. Sora laughed, held out his arms…</p><p>…And remembered only then how close they were to the sea wall’s edge, too late to stop Kairi’s weight from knocking them both into the water.</p><hr/><p>3. YOU'RE THE BEST PART OF ME</p><p>“Uh - Kairi?” Sora gulped. He couldn’t ever remember, on any of his adventures, a time when his palms felt so sweaty.</p><p>“Yes?” She didn’t turn all the way around, but just looked over her shoulder, at an angle that let the sun light her hair up - not just one shade of red, but ten or twenty. Sora quickly threw his hands back behind his head.</p><p>“U-U-Um,” he stammered, “I was, ah…I thought - do you -” <em>Come on Sora</em>, he told himself. <em>What did everyone tell you to do?</em></p><p><em>“Hehehe - that’ll go well,”</em> Donald’s voice echoed in his mind. “<em>Good luck with <b>that.” </b></em></p><p>
  <em>And thanks for nothing, you screwy duck…</em>
</p><p><em>“Well gawrsh, Sora,” </em>Goofy had said. <em>“I bet Kairi’ll like anything you say to her!” </em></p><p><em>That doesn’t help me</em> think <em>of anything to say, though…</em></p><p><em>“At a loss for words, huh?”</em> Riku had laughed.<em> “You never were a thinker. It’s a shame I’ll miss it.” </em></p><p><em>You were worse than Donald…why can’t I get someone who’ll actually give me </em>advice!?</p><p><em>“Look sharp!” </em>The voice was firm, and deep in the back of his mind.<em> “You can’t be more scared of the girl you like than you were all the Heartless and Nobodies out there. It’s a simple question - just come out with it!”</em></p><p>“Kairi, we’ve been back home for a little while now, and I was wondering if you’d like to go out to the island with me, just the two of us!” It came out as more a shout than a question, and very quickly. Sora went stiff as a board when he said it, as if at attention, and the back of his neck was starting to feel sweaty too.</p><p>Kairi stared at him for a moment, then put a curled finger to her mouth as she laughed. “I’d love to, Sora,” she said brightly. “Meet me at the dock at 6, ‘K?”</p><p>“Y-Yeah - no problem.” Everything went loose at once; Sora was surprised that he didn’t melt into the ground. <em>Glad there was </em>someone<em> looking out for me…Roxas, sometimes I think you’re the best part of me…</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>